1. Field of the Invention
The following invention relates to a unique trimmer guide particularly useful to make it easier to trim wallpaper along the outside corner (typically of a passageway) where the inside of the passageway is some other material like paint or other paper.
2. Description of Related Art
A novelty search was conducted in the U.S. Patent office.
The search was made in the following art:
Class 7, sub-classes 105, 163, and 164; PA1 Class 30, sub-classes 282, 286, 289, 290 and 291; and PA1 Class 156, sub-class 576.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,409, issued to P. D'Amato on May 26, 1987 is the closest and only reference that was found. This "Wallpaper Trimmer" is out of Class 30 ("Cutlery"); it includes built-in cutting blades 26 and 28, and is quite different than the trimmer guide of the present invention.
The tool of this reference may work well but besides being structurally different than the structure of the present invention, it is believed that the changing of the blades 24 and 22 used in the trimmer would be time consuming; and also that the blades would have to be changed fairly often; also that the price of the blades shown in the trimmer would be more costly than the regular "break off" blades used in conjunction with the trimmer guide of the present invention. Also, the adjustment of the blades used in the trimmer of the D'Amato reference to get as close as possible to the corner is done with shims. This is cumbersome and more time is involved in trimming the wallpaper as compared to using the regular break off blades in conjunction with the trimmer guide of the present invention.